


Mischief and Vengeance

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, F/F, F/M, Mischief, Multi, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Spying, Three Things, Tweezers, stuffed animal, tire iron, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony's girls are up to mischief in the lab, and when he finds out what it is, he will need vengeance.





	Mischief and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Stuffed animal, Tweezers, Tire iron.

The last thing Tony expected to hear when he walked into the lab that day was a giggle.

Especially Darcy's mischief giggle.

"Ooh! Good call with the beard!" Tony heard her say. "So what next, do you think? The tweezers or the tire iron?"

"Is it too soon for the tire iron?" Pepper asked.

"You're the artist, it's up to you," Darcy said, as Tony tried to get closer without being detected. He skirted around a bank of monitors he and Bruce had set up and peeked out from behind them.

His favorite girls were occupied with something on the lab bench, but he couldn't see what it was. Tony decided that he would have to find a different angle, one that would keep him out of sight but would let him see whatever they were about to take a tire iron to.

Pepper shook her head. "Mmm, no. Not yet. Tweezers, please."

Darcy handed them over with the efficiency of an emergency room nurse, and Pepper gave her a thank you peck on the cheek.

As interesting as  _ that _ was, Tony thought that maybe approaching from below would be the next best thing. He scooted noiselessly back over to the stairs and descended, making his way through Clint's "Hawk's Nest," which was annoyingly much more "bird detritus" than "world's best superhero archer."

Tony heard Pepper shift her weight and tap her foot a few times on the floor. She was pondering. "Okay I think we're—" And then the inevitable happened. "—Did you hear something?"

"Like a crunching sound?" Darcy asked. "Yeah, maybe like a tiny one. Do you think somebody's downstairs?"

"Maybe, but that means we need to finish up and get out of here before we get caught." Pepper's heel dragged on the floor as she stepped around the table, and Darcy let out another mischief giggle.

"This is so exciting," she said. "Way more fun than that time we sneaked in here to make out. He'll know we were here this time."

"Yes," Pepper said, sounding pleased. "We'll have left our mark. Tire iron."

Tony was annoyed. If he'd stayed where he was behind the monitors, he would already have been able to see what they were working on.  _ And _ he wanted to watch that hot lab makeout footage. He made his way carefully out of the Hawk's Mess and back up the stairs.

"I think we're done," Pepper pronounced as he reached the top of the stairs.

"You're a genius," Darcy said. She was good at saying that. She always sounded like she meant it.

Tony caught a glimpse of the lab table from where he was standing and let out an involuntary gasp, completely blowing his cover. "Nooo! Bumbleboo!!"

"Cheese it, it's the fuzz!" Darcy squeaked, but Pepper sighed.

Tony abandoned his sneaky plans and ran forward to cradle his lab mascot. "You two were supposed to be taking a spa day, and instead you stab me in the back! I can't believe you did this to me," he said, his voice muffled in the cape that his girls had tied around the stuffed dinosaur.

"It's just some cosplay," Darcy said. "For fun?"

"Not as fun now," Pepper pointed out. "I thought he'd laugh, not cry. Or at the worst, design a working Iron Man suit for the thing to get us back for dressing it up as Thor."

"Tire Iron Mjolnir was my idea," Darcy put in.

"Bumbleboo," Tony crooned.

"Yeah, let's go," Pepper said, catching Darcy's arm and pulling her toward the elevators.

"Why'd he name it  _ Bumbleboo _ if it's a Barney doll?" Tony heard Darcy wonder.

Tony waited until the door shut behind them before he put Bumbleboo down and got to work. A de-Thor-ification was first on the agenda, then protoypes for the suit Pepper had suggested. When he was finished with that, brainstorming revenge plots...

Oh, yes. He and Bumbleboo would have their vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like [Barney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13236021) in [my fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039090) is [a thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13046970) now...
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169479642958/mischief-and-vengeance)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
